yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 086
"Roar! Chaos Number: The Final Blow to Yuma" is the eighty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on January 13, 2013. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Alit Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 5: Alit Alit Normal Summons "Burning Knuckler - Switchhitter" (1500/1400). He then activates "Burning Knuckle Spirit". By sending the top card of his Deck to the Graveyard, if that card is a "Burning Knuckler" monster, he can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower "Burning Knuckler" monster from his Graveyard. The card is "Burning Knuckler - Counterblow" (0/1100), so he Special Summons "Burning Knuckler - Headgear" (1000/1800) from his Graveyard via the effect. Alit overlays his monsters, treating "Switchitter" as two Overlay Units via its effect, to Xyz Summon "Number 105: Burning Knuckler - Cestus the Meteor" (2500/1600) in Attack Position. "Cestus" attacks "Number 39: Utopia", but Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the attack. Alit activates the effect of "Cestus" as it is battling a monster that has ATK higher than it, detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the effects of "Utopia", prevent the destruction of "Cestus" by battle and inflict the Battle Damage to Yuma instead (Yuma 3000 → 500). Alit Sets a card. Turn 6: Yuma Astral and Yuma perform ZEXAL Morph. Yuma activates "Xyz Treasure", which allows him to draw a card for each Xyz Monster on the field, so he draws two. Yuma then performs a Chaos Xyz Evolution", overlaying "Utopia" to Xyz Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. "Utopia Ray" attacks "Cestus", destroying both monsters as they have equal ATK. Yuma then activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Xyz Stand-Up", which allows him to Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster from his Graveyard that was destroyed by battle in this turn and was sent to the Graveyard. The monster is Special Summoned, but cannot declare an attack this turn and its effects are negated. Yuma Special Summons "Utopia Ray" via this effect. Alit activates his own face-down "Xyz Stand-Up" to Special Summon "Cestus" with the same restrictions. Yuma Sets two cards. Turn 7: Alit Alit activates "Xyz Treasure", drawing 2 two cards. He then activates "Rank-Up Magic - Barian's Force", Ranking Up "Cestus the Meteor" and performing a Chaos Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "Number C105: Burning Knuckler - Caestus the Comet" (2800/2000) in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Caestus the Comet", by detaching an Overlay Unit from it, he can target one monster his opponent controls and destroy it, and inflict damage to the opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. Yuma activates his face-down "Over Training", targeting "Utopia" to prevent its destruction this turn, but it will be destroyed and sent to the Graveyard at his next End Phase. "Caestus" attacks "Utopia Ray" (Yuma 500 → 200). Alit Sets a card. Turn 8: Yuma Yuma performs a Shining Draw and Normal Summons "ZW - Eagle Claw" (2000/???) without Tribute via its own effect as Alit has 2000 or more Life Points than Yuma. He then equips it to "Utopia Ray"via its effect, increasing its ATK by 2000 (2500 → 4500). "Utopia Ray" attacks "Caetus the Comet", but Alit activates the effect of the "Counterblow" in his Graveyard, banishing it to use a Trap Card in Yuma's Graveyard as his own. He uses "Battle Rush", preventing the monster's destruction by battle and inflicting the Battle Damage to Yuma instead. Yuma activates the effect of "Eagle Claw", negating the activation of and destroying a Trap Card as the equipped monster is battling. Alit activates his face-down "Corkscrew Cross", negating the activation of and destroying an opponent's card during the Battle Phase. Yuma activates his face-down "Last Chance" as his opponent activated a Counter Trap Card. He may use a Counter Trap Card from his opponent's Graveyard. He chooses, "Counter's High" as a Counter Trap was activated during a battle, its activation is negated, it is destroyed and the Battle Damage was doubled. The attack continues and "Caestus the Comet" is destroyed (Alit 2800 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.